This Is My Love Story
by Miyamoto Arufina - Jung Hye Ra
Summary: Perusahaan Kai yg berada di Jepang mengalami masalah sehingga ia harus membantu orang tuanya, dengan terpaksa Kai meninggalkan orang yg begitu berharga baginya, KyungSoo. Dan dua tahun telah berlalu saat dimana takdir akan mempertemukan mereka kembali, apakah mereka masih saling mencintai? Bad Sum... KaiSoo! YAOI! One Shoot


This Is My Love Story

Disclaimer : EXO member is not mine, but this story is mine.

Genre : Romance

Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo and other

**WARNING : YAOI/BL,GAJE,ABAL,TYPO(S)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

12-11-2011,16.00 waktu korsel di Namsan Tower, Korea Selatan.

Di bagian atas namsan tower sepasang namja berdiri berhadapan dengan wajah yg sulit diartikan.

"Maafkan aku kyungsoo aku harus pergi ke Jepang karena masalah bisnis keluargaku" seorang Namja berkulit tan berdiri didepan namja berwajah manis sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa, asal kau berjanji untuk kembali. Aku akan setia menunggumu" Dengan senyuman manis sang Namja yg disebut sebagai kyungsoo menerimanya dengan tulus sambil mengusapkan tangannya di pipi kiri namja didepannya yg sekarang mulai tersenyum.

"Agar kau selalu mengingatku aku akan memberimu kalung ini, akan kupasangkan pada lehermu" sang pria yg menjadi lawan bicara kyungsoo memakaikan kalung berbandul "J K" yg ia berikan dengan tersenyum.

'JongIn Love Kyungsoo' pikiran itulah yg membuat pria berkulit tan itu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih... Kai, sampai jumpa lagi suatu saat nanti aku sangat berharap kau akan menjemputku" Ucap kyungsoo.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang"

"Tidak usah, aku akan semakin tidak bisa melepasmu nanti"

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung berangkat malam ini maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama" raut wajah lelaki yg disebut kyungsoo bernama kai itu mulai berubah sedih lagi.

"Tak apa, kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat telpon kan?"

"Tentu, aku akan sering menelponmu" sekarang Raut wajah kai mulai terlihat tenang melihat ketabahan seseorang yg begitu berharga baginya itu.

"Sampai jumpa, aku akan pulang dulu semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi dan bersama lagi" kata kyungsoo sebagai salam perpisahan sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu" Balas Kai berharap yg sama.

Mereka mulai berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Memang hanya terkesan biasa ,tak ada hal-hal mengharukan seperti pelukan,tangisan tapi mereka tau jika mereka saling menyayangi bahkan mencintai dan mereka pun juga sangat sedih atas perpisahan ini sehingga mereka hanya bisa merelakannya.

Lewat pertemuan hari ini mereka akan berpisah, menyusun masa depan tanpa seseorang yg sangat berharga bagi mereka dan menanti waktu saat takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka.

Jumat,8-01-2013,XI A SM High School

'Kringgg Kringgg' Bel yg menunjukkan tanda waktunya istirahat berbunyi, murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka.

Kyungsoo, tokoh utama kita satu ini sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya menuju kantin.

"Sehun-ah,Luhannie Hyung jangan bermesraan ditempat umum!" Hardik salah satu teman kyungsoo yg bernama Chen pada kedua temannya yg sedang bermesraan di tempat yg bukan seharusnya.

"Oh ayolah chen-hyung tidak terlalu masalah kan? Lagipula Luhan hyung juga tidak menolaknya" alasan sehun yg sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"E-eh, kau apa-apaan sehun-ah" Luhan yg merupakan kekasih sehun segera melepaskan tangan sehun dari pinggangnya dan menjauhkan wajah mereka yg cukup dekat dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"Sudah kalian semua, kalian ingin makan apa?" Lerai kyungsoo pada dongsaeng dan Hyungnya itu.

"Ah iya, Ahjumma aku pesan sushi Dan milk tea!, kau ingin pesan apa sehun-ah?" Tanya luhan.

"Aku pesan Spageti dan bubble tea saja hyung" jawab sehun.

"Hm, baiklah kalau kyungsoo dan chen?"

"Kenapa sehun selalu ditanya pertama dan aku terakhir huh! Aku pesan milk tea dan onigiri saja" Jawab chen mendahului kyungsoo.

"Kalau aku sushi dan milk tea jg" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah Ahjumma pesan lagi..."

Mengabaikan suara teriakan Luhan, kyungsoo sedang berusaha mendengar percakapan teman yeoja yg sekelasnya yg berada di meja belakangnya.

"Eh eh katanya nanti ada murid baru lhoh!" Kata salah satu yeoja.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tau?" Jawab yeoja lainnya.

"Aku tadi pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengantar berkas, disana aku melihat seorang laki-laki berkulit tan,tampan yg belum pernah aku liat disekolah ini. Waktu aku mencoba menguping, aku mendengar kalau dia murid baru yg akan dimasukkan ke kelas kita. Katanya dia pindahan dari sekolah jepang." Tutur gadis itu bersemangat.

'Berkulit tan... Tampan... Pindah dari jepang...' Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dipikiran kyungsoo. Kata-kata itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang... Kai. Ia sangat merindukannya. Tak percaya apa yg dipikirkannya ia malah menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyung-Kyungsoo" Tegur Chen pada KyungSoo

"Ah, ada apa chen?"

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aku tak apa-apa chen"

"Lalu kenapa Kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu? Apa kau pusing?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa sungguh"

"Oh, baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu" Jawab Chen pasrah.

"Teman-teman lebih baik kita kekelas sebentar lagi masuk" kata kyungsoo pada teman-temannya.

"Iya kau benar kyungie, ayo guys" setuju chen yg diikuti anggukan Sehun dan Luhan.

'Kringgg kringgg' tepat saat mereka kembali ke kelas bel berbunyi. Guru pelajaran matematika memasuki ruangan kelas XI A itu.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk" kata songsaengnim yg bernama Key itu.

Seseorang yg dimaksudpun mulai memasuki kelas XI A.

Berbeda dengan ucapan gadis tadi, laki-laki itu tak begitu terlihat tampan. Matanya yg dipakaikan kacamata bulat yg tebal, bajunya yg terlalu rapi memberi kesan ia anak yg sangat disiplin.

"Psst katamu ia tampan?" Tanya salah satu gadis dikantin tadi.

"Aku tidak tau, aku yakin penampilannya tidak seperti ini tadi" jawab sang gadis dengan kecewa.

"Ah, terserahlah" kecewa gadis satunya. Sehingga Kyungsoopun ikut kecewa dan tidak memperhatikan anak baru itu. Sedangkan pria yg dimaksud sedang menatap KyungSoo dengan teliti.

"Annyeong Haseyo Naneun Kim JongKyung imnida, saya pindahan dari Japan High School" perkenalan laki-laki itu sambil tetap melihat kyungsoo. Merasa dipandangi kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

DEG...DEG...

'Perasaan apa ini?' Pikir kyungsoo. Ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada buku didepannya.

'Tak mungkin itu kai... Aku tau ia sudah lulus SMA. Jika ia kembalipun harusnya ia sudah mengabariku. Aku tak boleh berpikiran aneh-aneh' pikir kyungsoo kalut. Kyungsoopun hanya bisa menghilangkan pikiran itu dipikirannya.

"Baiklah JongKyung-ssi kau boleh duduk disamping kyungsoo. Kyungsoo angkat tanganmu!" Kata key Songsaengnim.

Kyungsoopun mengangkat tangannya dengan malas. Dengan tetap melihat KyungSoo, JongKyung pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kemejanya dan meja KyungSoo tentunya.

"Hai, kyungsoo aku Kim JongKyung" kata jongkyung memberi salam sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hm" hanya itulah tanggapan kyungsoo tanpa menjabat tangan JongKyung. Merasa dihiraukan JongKyung menurunkan tangannya.

'Tetap seperti dulu' pikir JongKyung.

'Kringgggg' bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akhiri pelajaran kali ini, selamat siang"

"Siang pak" Para murid segera pulang dari sekolah. Kyungsoo pun juga bersiap-siap pulang dari sekolah.

"Kyungsoo hyung kami duluan ya!" Salam Sehun mewakili dirinya dan Luhan.

"Hm" Kyungsoopun juga segera melangkah keluar dari sekolahnya menuju halte bis yg berada 5m dari gerbang sekolahnya. Karena rumahnya cukup jauh ia memilih memakai bis untuk pulang.

Merasa diikuti, kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Ternyata yg mengikutinya adalah anak baru tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Sembur kyungsoo tajam.

"Aku tak mengikutimu, aku juga pulang menaiki bus" jawab JongKyung.

Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya saja, malas mengurusi. Bis sudah datang di Halte, mereka berdua masuk kedalam bis itu.

"Umm Kyungsoo aku duduk disebelahmu ya?" Tanya JongKyung.

"Hm" balas kyungsoo singkat.

Menganggap jawaban itu 'ya' JongKyung segera mendudukan diri disamping KyungSoo.

Di perjalanan tempat duduk mereka terasa sunyi, padahal disekitar mereka sangat ramai. Kyungsoo merasa sangat lelah ia pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertidur. Kepalanya tersandar pada bahu kokoh JongKyung.

Merasa berat dibahunya bertambah ia menengokkan kepalanya ke bahunya. Melihat KyungSoo tertidur di bahunya ia tersenyum.

"Hyung, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama aku akan segera kembali padamu" gumam JongKyung sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai pada tujuan. JongKyung segera membangunkan KyungSoo yg masih tertidur di bahunya.

"Kyung-kyungsoo bangun kita sudah sampai" kata JongKyung.

Merasa terganggu KyungSoo mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya lucu membuat JongKyung tersenyum.

"Um?" Gumam kyungsoo masih setengah sadar.

Merasa KyungSoo belum begitu sadar JongKyung mendapat ide untuk membuat KyungSoo benar-benar sadar. JongKyung meniupkan nafasnya di telinga geli mata KyungSoo langsung terbuka lebar.

"Apa yg kau lakukan JongKyung!" Marah kyungsoo.

"Mian hyung, kau tidak sadar-sadar sih ayo kita keluar" ajak JongKyung sambil menarik KyungSoo keluar dari bus.

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya yg hanya berjarak 3m dari halte tadi sedangkan JongKyung mengikuti.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku lagi?" Tanya KyungSoo.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu rumahku berada disana" balas JongKyung sambil menunjuk rumah bercat abu-abu yg persis didepan rumah KyungSoo.

"Ru-rumahmu disana? Ka-kau membelinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit tergagap.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" Jawab JongKyung santai. 'Dia masih menungguku' pikirnya sambil tersenyum

"Tidak tidak apa" kata kyungsoo dengan suara yg kecil. Tiba-tiba saja KyungSoo berlari menuju rumahnya.

"He-hey,Hyung tunggu!" Teriak Jongkyung. Merasa itu sia-sia, ia hanya merenung saja.

'Ternyata dia memang benar-benar menungguku. Tapi jika kuberitahu besok, apa tidak terlalu cepat? Aku ingin memberi tahunya 2 hari lagi saja' pikir JongKyung bimbang. Ia segera berjalan menuju rumahnya yg sebenarnya tak ia beli.

Hari kemarin telah berlalu hari esok pun telah datang. Seperti biasa murid-murid sekolah sudah banyak yg bangun dan bersiap-siap menuju sekolah mereka, begitu juga KyungSoo.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap ia segera meninggalkan rumahnya untuk sekolah, sebelumnya ia berdoa untuk dua orang tuanya yg sudah meninggal.

Karena rumah JongKyung berhadapan dengan rumah KyungSoo mereka bertemu di Halte bus lagi.

"Ohayou KyungSoo Hyung!" salam Kai menggunakan bahasa jepang.

"Kau memanggilku Hyung?" balas KyungSoo heran.

"Ya, aku kan kelahiran tahun 1994 hyung sedangkan hyungkan kelahiran tahun 1992, Jadi aku harus memanggilmu hyung" balas Kai bersemangat yg hanya dibalas dengusan malas KyungSoo.

"Hyung busnya sudah datang" kata JongKyung memberitahu karena melihat Kyungsoo yg sepertinya melamun.

'Ia kelahiran 1994, bahkan ia tahu tahun kelahiranku' pikiran itulah yg membuat KyungSoo melamun.

"ah ne..." balas KyungSoo kaget.

Seperti Kemarin mereka berdua masuk dan duduk bersama di dalam bus dan dengan keadaan yg sama ,sunyi.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu mereka berdua sudah sampai di Halte dekat SM Highschool. Mereka turun bersama dan menuju kelas mereka bebarengan.

'Kringggg kringgg' bel tanda jam pelajaran dimulai murid murid segera memasuki kelas mereka dan melaksanakan pelajaran belajar mengajar hingga waktu pulang nanti.

Sehari lagi telah berlalu. Hari ini lah saat dimana takdir mempertemukan dua insan yg sudah lama berpisah. Hari inilah roda takdir akan berputar ke atas.

Pagi ini berlalu seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. KyungSoo selalu berangkat bersama JongKyung dan selalu pulang bersama . Sebenarnya KyungSoo tidak mau seperti itu, tapi JongKyung selalu menunggunya pulang walaupun ia pulang jam 5 sore pun JongKyung tetap menunggunya dan mereka tetap akan pulang bersama.

KyungSoo tidak mau seperti ini, semakin dekat dengan JongKyung ia akan semakin melupakan Kai. Perhatian JongKyung sama seperti perhatian Kai padanya. Walaupun pakaian JongKyung tetap aneh seperti pertama kali datang ke sekolah ini. Beberapa kali KyungSoo berharap jika JongKyung itu JongIn tapi ia tau itu tak mungkin.

Saat KyungSoo kembali kekelasnya setelah istirahat bersama teman-temannya ia menemukan kertas kecil terselip dilacinya. Ia membuka dan membaca sekalima tulisan disitu.

**"Datanglah pulang sekolah ke taman di belakang sekolah"**

'Siapa yg mengirimkannya? Hah datang sajalah entah kenapa perasaanku berkata aku harus datang' Pikir KyungSoo.

'Kringggggg' bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi.

KyungSoo segera berkemas kemas menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Hyung! Kau mau pergi kemana? Kami ingin mengajakmu main ke rumahku!" Seru Sehun pada KyungSoo.

"Mian Sehun-ah aku ada urusan sudah dulu ya!" Tolak KyungSoo

-Taman Belakang Sekolah-

**KYUNGSO POV **

Aku berjalan menuju taman di belakang sekolah. Disana aku melihat seorang laki-laki, aku tak tau itu siapa karena aku melihatnya dari belakang tapi laki-laki itu seperti JongKyung.

Aku sudah berada di dalam taman, ternyata benar laki-laki itu adalah JongKyung mau apa dia menemuiku seperti ini?

"Hai Hyung" sapanya padaku.

"Umm hai, kau mau apa menyuruhku datang kesini?"

"Aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu..."

"Sebelumnya, hyung apa yg kau lihat terhadap diriku?" Tanya JongKyung.

"Kau biasa, ya baik mungkin, dan kau..." Jawabku terputus. 'Seperti Kai' lanjutku di dalam hati.

"Hyung" katanya sambil memegang tanganku. "A-aku mencintaimu hyung, apa hyung mau menjadi kekasihku? Aku tau ini salah tapi kumohon..."

Aku sangat kaget mendengarnya. Kumohon aku harap kau hentikan waktu Tuhan, aku tak sanggup ia sungguh mirip dengan Kai. Tuhan aku takut jika aku menolaknya aku pasti menyakitinya tapi jika aku menerimanya, aku pasti menyakiti kai. Kumohon hentikanlah waktu kali ini saja Tuhan. Aku merasa air mata mulai turun dari kelopak mataku.

"Hyung...?"

"Hiks...Hiks"

"Hyung kau tak apa-apa?" JongKyung bertanya khawatir sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku melepaskan tangannya. A-aku tak bisa menerimanya aku tak mau mengkhianati Kai. Ya aku tak bisa dan tak boleh mengkhianati kai. Aku menghapus air mataku. Aku haru menolaknya.

"JongKyung... Maafkan aku, aku-aku tak bisa menerimamu Hiks... Ka-kau selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang, sifatmu mirip dengannya. Tapi aku tak bisa mengkhianatinya walau ia belum ada disini ta-tapi aku akan selalu menjaga janjiku padanya. Aku percaya ia pun juga akan selalu mencintaiku Hiks... Ja-jadi maafkan aku hiks..." Aku tak bisa menerima pernyataannya.

"Apakah itu benar?" tanyanya, ia bahkan tak berekspresi sedih. Apa dia hanya mempermainkanku? .

" Maafkan aku. Aku tak membencimu dan aku harap kau pun setelah ini tak akan membenciku" kataku padanya.

"Aku tak mugnkin membencimu Hyung" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Senyum itulah selalu mengingatkanku pada kai yang membuatku berharap dirinya adalah kai.

Ia memundurkan langkahnya. Berdiri disamping pohon Sakura yg hanya berjarak satu meter didepanku.

"Terimakasih atas kepercayaanmu, aku mencintaimu KyungSoo" katanya.

Apa maksudnya? Aku melihatnya akan melepas kacamatanya. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan membuat pakaiannya berantakan. Apa yg ia lakukan? Apa ia frustasi karena aku menolaknya? Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah JongKyung!

Ia selesai mengubah penampilannya dan... Aku seperti melihat kai padanya. Hiks kau membuatku semakin menjadi orang yg melankolis JongKyung!.

"Hay KyungSoo aku Kim JongKyung..." Katanya. Ya aku tau itu!

"Tapi sebenarnya aku adalah... Kim JongIn atau Kai" Katanya sambil tersenyum. A-apa itu benar? Jadi dia Kai?

"A-apa kau Benar-benar Kai? Hiks.." Tanyaku tak yakin.

"Ya aku Kai Kyungie" Ia tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

Aku tak bisa menahan perasaan bahagia dan kesal ini, aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis didadanya.

"Hiks hiks kau Jahat Kai! Kenapa kau baru memberitahunya! Aku membencimu Kai! Hiks... Hiks..." Ia menyebalkan!

"Hai KyungSoo aku telah kembali untukmu" Katanya. Ia sungguh sungguh menyebalkan! Aku sangat merindukannya tapi ia malah mempermainkanku.

"Sudah sudah aku kan sudah kembali, maaf mempermainkanmu aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu dan memberimu kejutan" katanya.

"Memastikanapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ya... hanya memastikan perasaanmu "

END of KyungSoo POV

Flashback

Incheon Airport, 6-01-2013, 08.00.

Terlihat segerombol orang mengawal seorang laki-laki yg baru saja turun dari pesawat pribadinya. Disekitar situpun banyak wartawan wartawan yg sudah berdesak-desakkan demi mendapatkan beberapa foto dan informasi.

Orang itu adalah Kim JongIn atau bisa dipanggil Kai, pebisnis terbaik dan termuda di Jepang pemegang Perusahaan 'Black Pearl'. Tidak hanya itu kelebihannya, ia pun tampan dan cool. Tapi, ada gosip yg beredar jika Ia adalah seorang Gay atau bisa kita sebut penyuka sesama jenis. Demi mencari kebenaran itulah banyak wartawan yg datang pagi-pagi ke Incheon Airport untuk meminta kebenaran dari Kim JongIn sendiri.

Tapi, usaha itu hanya sia-sia karena ada pengawalan ketat dari bodyguard dan sekarangpun Kim JongIn sudah pergi dari Airport.

"Hahh, sungguh menyebalkan wartawan - wartawan itu" Keluh Kim JongIn yg sekarang berada di Mobil limousinenya.

"Sabarlah, mereka ingin mencari kebenaran tentang gosip kalau kau itu Gay" jawab seorang laki dihadapannya yg merupakan sepupu kai , Lee Taemin.

"Jika aku bilang Ya, apa mereka segera pergi dari hidupku? Tidak kan bukannya sama saja?" Kata Kim JongIn kesal.

"Yes,I Think" jawab Taemin.

'Hahh, aku tak sabar bertemu dengan kyungsoo. Aku ingin memberinya surprise. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tak mencintaku lagi? Aku sudah lama meninggalkannya' pikir JongIn kalut.

"Hyung" panggil JongIn pada Taemin.

"Ada apa?"

"aku ingin menemui KyungSoo tapi aku sudah lama meninggalkannya, apa dia masih mencintaiku hyung?" Tanya JongIn.

"Tergantung kesetiaan perasaannya" jawab Taemin acuh.

"Hyung!" Kesal Kai.

"Oke oke, kau tes saja" kata Taemin.

"Dengan?"

"Kau masuk kesekolahnya, terus nyamar jadi orang lain. buat dia bimbang sama perasaanya. Terus kamu nyatain cinta. Kalau ditolak ya dia masih nunggu kamu kalau diterima ya terserah deh" jelas Taemin panjang lebar.

"Hmm,boleh juga Hyung. Thanks ya bro!" Jawab JongIn senang.

End of FlashBack

"Taemin hyung menyebalkan! Awas saja nanti kalau ketemu biar aku hajar abis-abisannn" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Hm terserah saja".

"Kai ayo pulang" rengek KyungSoo yg dibalas anggukan dari Kai.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju halte di sekolah mereka. Busnya sudah datang, bersama-sama mereka memasuki bus dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka pun juga duduk berdua di kursi paling belakang tapi tidak seperti biasanya kali ini suasanya tak sunyi lagi melainkan sangat hangat.

"hyung sebentar lagi hyung ulang tahun ya?" Tanya Kai.

"Eh, jinjja?".

"Ne...tanggal 12 January kan? Aigoo Masa hyung malah lupa" kata Kai yg hanya dibalas cengiran dari Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana perusahaanmu?" Tanya KyungSoo pada Kai.

"Yah, sudah mulai berkembang"

"Kau banyak gosip gak?" Tanya KyungSoo penasaran.

"Hmm, cukup mau tau gosip yg paling special tak hyung?" Tanya kaisambil menyeringai.

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Aku digosipkan gay lho hyung. Aku ingin banget mengenalkan hyung kesemua orang kalau hyung itu pacarku" Kata Kai bangga.

"Eh, gak! Aku gak akan mau! Kau ngomong kalau kau Gay saja sudah cukup gak usah kenalin aku juga kali, nanti aku ikut sengsara" tolak KyungSoo mentah-mentah.

"Hehehe bercanda Hyung" jawab Kai yg hanya dibalas dengusan dari KyungSoo.

"Hyung aku pingin mengajakmu main di Lotte World waktu hari ulang tahunmu, Minggu besok" ajak Kai.

"Eh,Jinjjayo?" jawab KyungSoo dengan mata yg berbinar-binar.

"Ne... Hyung mau kan?" Tanya Kai.

"Hyung mau kok"

"Ok Hyung, aku jemput hyung besok Minggu jam 8 pagi ya!" Kata kai.

"Baiklah, kita sekarang juga sudah sampai" kata kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, bye hyung!" Salam Kai.

"Hm" jawab KyungSoo.

12-01-2013,08.00

Di salam kamar KyunSoo terlihat jika sang pemilik kamar sedang bingung memilih baju yg pas.

"Aishhh kenapa jam wekernya harus mati sih!" keluh KyungSoo yg sepertinya tadi terlambat bangun.

'Ting tong' Suara bel rumah KyungSoo.

"KyungSoo ini aku Kai apa kau sudah siap?" Teriak kai dari depan rumah KyungSoo.

"Se-sebentar lagi Kai,tunggu!" Balas KyungSoo berteriak dari dalam.

5 Menit kemudian KyungSoo sudah selesai mencari pakaian yg pas untuk dirinya dan segera memakainya. Setelah selesai berpakaian dan bersiap-siap KyungSoo keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hai,Kai" Sapa KyungSoo dahulu.

"hai... hyung.." Balas Kai tanpa mengalihakan perhatiannya dari KyungSoo.

"Kai?" Heran KyungSoo melihat Kai menatapnya terus.

"Ah... ne?"

"kau kenapa melamun?"

"Hari ini kau terlihat manis ,hyung" jawab Kai tak nyambung tapi bisa membuat seorang Do KyungSoo tersipu.

"Kai!"

"Hehe,piss hyung" kata Kai sambil menunjukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V.

"Kai,ayo berangkat" Ajak KyungSoo.

"Ayo hyung..." Setuju Kai sambil menggenggam tangan kanan KyungSoo dengan tangan kirinya lalu menuntun KyungSoo ke mobil BMW Kai.

Merekapun berangkat menuju lotte world Seoul,Korea Selatan. Perjalanan berjalan tenang . Kai fokus menyetir sedangkan KyungSoo memperhatikan ke luar jalan lewat jendela.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu merekapun telah sampai di Lotte World Seoul. Kai menyuruh KyungSoo menunggu di depan tempat parkiran sedangkan ia memarkirkan mobilnya dahulu. Selesai memarkirkan mobil Kai segera menemui KyungSoo dan membeli tiket masuk.

"Hyung kau mau main apa?" tanya Kai pada KyungSoo setelah mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Aku ingin bermain roller coaster!" jawab KyungSoo dengan mata yg berbinar-binar semangat.

"Ok"

Mereka sedang Asyik bermain roller Coaster selesai bermain roaller Coaster, KyungSoo Langsung menyeret Kai ke wahana Air dan wahana-wahana lainnya.

Dua jam telah berlalu, Kai dan KyungSoo sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon Sakura. Mereka terlihat kelelahan setelah bermain wahana-wahana di Lotte World.

"Kai" Panggil KyungSoo.

"Ada apa hyung"

"Apa orang tuamu tau soal hubungan kita?" Tanya KyungSoo sedikit khawatir.

"umm, sepertinya mereka sudah tau" jawab Kai dengan santai berbeda dengan KyungSoo yg terlihat sangat shock.

"ba-bagaimana bisa? Apa tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau santai saja kai!" Sembur KyungSoo kesal.

"Mereka orang tuaku Kyung, mereka pasti mengawasiku entah lewat mata-mata atau apapun itu, soal hubungan kita kau tak usah khawatir kalau orang tuaku tidak mengijinkan hubungan kita, kau akan ku ajak pergi dari Korea bersama dan tinggal di Jepang" kata Kai sambil tersenyum pada KyungSoo.

"A-Apa maksudmu! Aku tak mau kau memutuskan hubungan dengan keluargamu hanya karena aku, tapi jika mereka memang tidak mengijinkan biarkan aku egois untuk mengikutimu pergi ke Jepang"

"Hyung, aku berjanji kita akan selalu bersama-sama sampai ajal yg akan memisahkan kita. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"Hiks... Gomawo Kai... hiks jeongmal Gomawoyo" Tanpa bisa menahannya KyungSoo langsung memeluk Kai erat sambil menangis didadanya.

"Sstt Uljima, Chagi" Kata Kai sambil mengelus kepala KyungSoo dengan lembut. KyungSoo melepas pelukannya.

"Hiks...hiks... Gomawo Kai, Saranghae" Kata KyungSoo penuh perasaan sambil mencium bibir Kai cepat dan kembali memeluk Kai erat. Kai dengan senang hati membalas pelukan KyungSoo.

"Sstt Uljima chagi, Nado Saranghaeyo chagi" Balas Kai sambil tersenyum.

Sedikit demi sedikit mereka saling mendekatkan wajah hingga jarak terhapuskan. Saling mencurahkan perasaan dengan sebuah ciuman manis tanpa tuntutan. Dan ciuman inilah yg menjadi akhir cerita ini semoga mereka bahagia bersama hingga ajal memisahkan mereka berdua...

~THE END~

* * *

Hy aku Jung Hye Ra author baru fandom EXO YAOI! hehe maaf jika jelek. Oh ya yg bingung kenapa Kai harusnya udah kuliah karena kai mempercepat pembelajarannya untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya dan anggap saja Luhan,Chen,Sehun umurnya sama-sama 20 thn ._.)V. Maaf juga atas perubahan nama. JANGAN LUPA RIVEW YA! KRITIK DAN SARAN AUTHOR TERIMA DENGAN OPEN ARMS /?

Dan sekarang saya mau promosi Blog temen saya demi sedokumen Fanfic TaoRis '-' ...

Buat kalian yg suka baca fanfiction EXO x OC STRAIGHT! kalian bisa ngunjungin blog temen author, Fanficnya bagus-bagus kok walau belum begitu banyak karena baru blognya, oke ;) ? jangan khawatir, pairingnya EXO member sama Out Character jadi gak usah cemburu2 segala tapi jangan salahin author klo sampe ada pair yg gk OC ya..., jangan lupa direview biar ketauan author promisiin blognya ya

Ini Linknya (Hapus spasi di linknya): la1735. wordpress

KHAMSAHAMNIDA


End file.
